Famille
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Stiles et Scott. Scott et Stiles. C'était comme cela que cela fonctionnait. Scott était sa famille - SPOILS toutes saisons, Stiles et Scott fraternel, Sterek léger en fond.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Le monde aura beau être contre toi, tu sais que je suis là."

**Couple: **Amour fraternel Stiles et Scott. Sterek léger en fond.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 5e round de l'année. C'est angsty, et bizarre, et traite d'un thème que j'aurais aimé voir plus traiter dans la série.

**Note 2: **SPOILS de toutes les saisons.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Famille<strong>

Stiles et Scott. Scott et Stiles. C'était comme cela que cela fonctionnait. D'aussi loin que Stiles se souvenait, cela avait toujours été comme cela. Scott était sa famille.

Il y avait son père. Il y avait Scott. Point.

Ooh, Stiles avait bien essayé d'inclure Lydia, au début. Mais Lydia était un rêve : quelque chose d'inaccessible, et de trop beau pour être vrai.

Non. Sa famille était son père et Scott.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette histoire de loup-garou. Et les choses avaient commencé à changer.

_- Stiles. Je suis amoureux._

Scott était devenu un loup-garou. Il était plus rapide, plus fort que Stiles. Il avait des moyens de protéger ceux qu'il aimait que Stiles n'avait pas.

Mais, il avait toujours besoin de lui. La famille de Stiles incluait maintenant Allison. Il apprenait à connaître Jackson plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et Lydia était là, aussi. Plus si inaccessible.

Il y avait également Derek, mais Derek on n'en parlait pas. Il essayait d'enseigner à Scott comment contrôler son loup, et Stiles ne l'aimait pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Scott l'avait _lui_.

Et puis Peter, Stiles pensait que même Derek aurait été d'accord pour dire qu'il aurait souhaité qu'il ne fût pas de sa famille. Ou en tout cas... _Peter_, quoi. Tant que Stiles serait vivant, il persisterait à penser que Peter était un ennemi.

Kate, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler.

Et d'autres personnes étaient arrivées dans leur vie, encore.

_- Allison. _Allison...

Scott n'avait que le mot "Allison" à la bouche; cela lui arrivait d'annuler certains de leurs projets à tous les deux pour pouvoir sortir avec elle. Et qui était Stiles, hein, pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit? Ne ferait-il pas la même chose à sa place?

Erica et Boyd, Stiles avait fini par les trouver sympathiques. _Presque_.

Isaac absolument pas, par contre.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, celui-là, avec son écharpe stupide?_

Derek n'avait pas vraiment été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "bon Alpha"; s'il avait demandé l'avis de Stiles, il aurait pu le prévenir, qu'il serait mauvais. Derek n'était pas fait pour briller sous les projecteurs. Derek appartenait à l'ombre, comme Stiles. Il faisait un meilleur conseiller.

Mais le rôle de conseiller de Scott était déjà pris, et Stiles n'aimait toujours pas Derek. La raison pour laquelle il n'était plus Alpha, par contre... Pour sa soeur. C'était admirable. Stiles ne pouvait rien dire.

Pour Scott, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

Mais bon. Le problème, maintenant, c'était Isaac qui les collait. Et, _d'accord_ : Isaac était loyal à Scott. Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Stiles savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas.

Enfin. Il lui avait piqué son _ex-petite amie_. Mais à part cela, vraiment, il ne le trahirait pas. Il était trop attaché.

C'était bien. Stiles aurait dû se réjouir.

_- La dernière fois, avec Isaac, on a..._

C'était le problème.

Toujours plus de personnes. Et Stiles s'était fait posséder par le nogitsune.

Il avait fait des choses tellement _horribles_...

_- Stiles, Stiles! S'il te plaît, non, non nO-_

Derrière ses paupières closes, il enfonçait toujours la lame dans le corps de Scott.

Il ne le lui avait pas dit.

Quand Allison était morte, il n'avait pas osé aller retrouver Scott. Il ne pouvait pas.

_- Alli_SO_-_

Méritait-il sa famille? Scott était son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur; cela avait toujours été "Eux contre Nous", avec eux, "le monde aura beau être contre toi, tu sais que je suis là."

Tu m'as toujours. Tu m'as toujours, Scott.

Le méritait-il?

Allison était morte. Stiles n'avait pas pu supporter le regard de pitié que lui avait lancé Derek.

_- Stiles, le berseker. Le berseker, c'est _Scott_. _

_- Sauve-le._

Liam fut celui qui réussit à sortir Scott de sa transe.

A la fin, quand tout fut fini et que Derek n'était pas mort, _pas mort_, ce dernier vint s'asseoir près de lui.

Stiles regardait Scott. Il regardait toujours Scott.

- A-t-il toujours besoin de moi?

Derek n'eut pas de rictus moqueur. Derek n'haussa pas les sourcils, ne l'insulta pas.

- Bien sûr que oui.

Stiles pleura.

- J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir plus besoin de lui que lui de moi.

Derek passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles.

- Je te comprends.

Il le ramena contre lui, parlant contre le sommet de sa tête :

- En fait tu ne sais pas... A quel point je te _comprends_.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent.

Quand il redressa la tête, Derek n'était plus là.

x

Il y avait son père. Il y avait Scott. Et il y avait d'autres personnes, aussi; sa famille s'élargissait. Ils étaient une _meute_.

Stiles aimait son père et Scott plus que tout. Scott était son frère.

Stiles ne détestait plus Derek; il ne savait pas encore quelle place il occupait au sein de sa famille, mais il souhaitait trouver.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>J'espère que cela vous aura plu. :)


End file.
